What am I going to do with you?
by Auntleona0
Summary: A ripper Stefan and Elena one shot. Warning: PWP and smut ahead.


**A/N: I know everyone loves Damon and Elena, but this is Stelena. No ship hate please! This is a rather dark story, and it is shamelessly PWP. One shot.**

I fiddled with my hands, shifting every few seconds in my quest to find a comfortable position on the couch. Normally, I found the Salvatore house a comforting and welcoming place. After all, nothing truly horrible had ever happened to me within its walls. The school, my house, and so many other places had been ruined by terror. This was one of the few remaining safe havens. Now, however, I would rather be anywhere else.

"You can't just leave me here with him," I protested.

"If I take you with me, Stefan will follow and we can't have that. Not to mention, it's dangerous. It will be safer for you here," Damon explained.

"Will you be careful?" I asked in a small voice.

Damon cupped my cheek and look at me compassionately, "I will. Just focus on taking care of yourself."

My stomach gave the excited little jolt that always accompanied Damon's touch lately. It both thrilled and terrified me. With everything going on in my life, I was not ready to face whatever my feelings for Damon meant.

I watched Damon's retreating back as he left the Salvatore boarding house. I was left with the insistent and unnerving feeling of having been abandoned in the belly of the beast.

The beast in question sat down next to me on the couch a moment later. Stefan's face was contorted in a scowl. It was a less brooding expression that I was accustomed to, but it still displayed a level of consternation.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were giving up on me," Stefan commented.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, my voice tight with my obvious displeasure about conversing with him.

"Because every time Damon so much as looks at you, you practically cream yourself," Stefan said.

I gasped and fixed him with a fierce glare. I was surprised by the emotion I detected on his face. He was not mocking me. In fact, he seemed unhappy about his crude observation.

"So I don't quite get this whole turning it off thing," I said, changing the subject. "You can't have turned _all_ of your emotions off."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Get it through your head, I don't care about you anymore."

"I'm well aware," I snapped. "What I meant was if you feel nothing, truly nothing, why do you even wake up in the morning?"

"Well, not every emotion is turned off. Pleasure, disappointment, and anger are all easily accessible," Stefan explained.

"And feeding on innocent women gives you pleasure?"

Stefan smirked darkly, "Lust is always there, whether it be of the blood or physical variety."

I shook my head and looked away. I wanted nothing to do with this smiling monster who wore the face of the man I loved. I felt a bone deep sympathy for the man I actually loved who was lost within himself. He would tear himself apart with his guilt when this was finally all over.

"Aww, don't start feeling sorry for me, Elena. I can see it all over your face. Look at it this way, I am happier now. I am free of all the guilt and self recrimination. It is incredibly empowering not to worry about others constantly," Stefan said in the arrogant voice that made me want to slap him.

"That is an empty kind of freedom," I argued. "Those pleasures will get old quickly and you'll be stuck with an eternity of boredom. It's caring for the people you love that makes life worth living. It makes even the struggles worth it."

"You are so naive," Stefan smirked.

"Then tell me, who did you enjoy being with more. Me as old Stefan or your compelled bimbos now?" I goaded. "Even if you don't have feelings, you still have memories. Tell me you weren't happier with me!"

Stefan did not respond but a tenseness in his eyebrows let me know that my line of thought bothered him.

"Whether you're right or wrong, I am never regaining my humanity," he said finally.

Our eyes locked, and we were drawn into the most heated staring contest in history. My body felt hot and I squirmed slightly in my seat. This was too confusing! I wanted to stare him down but I felt something inside of me caving. It was the way he was appraising me. It made me burn.

"I don't like how you are mooning over Damon," Stefan said, our eyes still locked except for the occasional blink.

"Why?" I asked, trying to swallow despite my suddenly dry throat.

"You're supposed to be in love with me," Stefan growled. "You cheapen yourself by panting over my brother."

"And what, I should be panting over you?" I said exasperated.

"Under me," Stefan answered immediately.

Something hot shot through my body and electrified my core. It was so wrong to be reacting to him like this! Yet, I knew my body and it was impossible for me to deny that I was turned on.

I stood up abruptly and crossed to look at myself in a mirror hanging on the wall. My chest was heaving in a rather tantalizing way, and I had a look of awe on my face – lips parted and plump, eyes shining.

Stefan came up behind me and ran a hand down my bare arm. Our eyes met once again in the reflection of the mirror. He looked…fascinated, as if he was trying to come to terms with a shocking revelation.

"When I caught you from your fall off the bleachers, I wanted to kiss you," Stefan admitted. "It was your trust in me. That no matter what I did, you still belonged to me."

"I don't belong to anyone," I said half-heartedly.

Stefan chuckled, his breath dancing against my ear, "Yes, actually, you do. Even now that I don't love you, I still want you and find myself unhappy at the idea of anyone hurting you. At least, anyone other than me."

"You want to hurt me?" When did my voice get so small, I wondered.

"I think you would look as beautiful in your pain as in your pleasure, Elena. It's why I don't like the thought of you with Damon. You are mine," his voice was rough as he claimed ownership of me.

I shook my head, "I could never love you now."

"And yet you do."

"No," I said, as if to convince myself.

"Prove it," Stefan challenged.

Before I could brace myself, Stefan had spun me around and claimed my lips fiercely. I struggled for maybe five seconds before melting into him. It was like some alien form of magnetism. I could struggle all I wanted, but the pull between us would always overcome my resistance. Our bodies molded together, my breasts crushed tightly to his incredibly hard chest.

Our kiss was ravenous. It was so different from the loving kisses that were once Stefan's forte. Now, his tongue moved with the power of a hurricane, delving deeply and conquering my mouth. I could do nothing but try to keep up with his frenzied kiss.

He nipped my lip hard and sucked my lower lip into his mouth. I moaned shamelessly, overwhelmed by the mixing sensations of pleasure and pain.

Pulling back, Stefan murmured, "I always loved your lips. They're just so pouty and very kissable."

Stefan quickly undid the button of my jeans and pulled them off to lay on the floor. My underwear followed and then his own clothes were being shed just as hastily. I knew I should be stopping this, but instead, I was removing my own shirt and bra without any prompting from Stefan.

Completely naked, Stefan slammed me against the wall. I cried out in shock at the pain that ripped through my back. This was more than the erotic roughness Stefan and I had experimented with in the past. This hurt!

Without any further preparation, Stefan lined himself up with my entrance and thrust in roughly. I squeezed my eyes shut in agony when his cock slammed into my cervix. He did not give me a moment to adjust either, immediately setting a ruthless pace of thrusting. I dragged my nails roughly down his back, actually breaking skin at some points. Stefan hissed in pain, but it seemed to only further excite him.

It was becoming harder for me to deny that I was thoroughly enjoying Stefan's rough treatment of me. Every pang of pain thrilled me as much as the stimulation of my pussy.

"You are so wet, Elena. Fuck! It always amazed me just how juicy your cunt could get," Stefan groaned.

He stretched his hand between our bodies and rubbed a finger along the part of his cock not buried in my pussy. His finger resurfaced covered in the thick juices of my pussy. With a lusty look, Stefan brought his finger to my lips and made me taste myself.

I sucked on his finger in time with his thrusts. I licked and suckled as if it was actually his cock and began to turn myself on with the fantasy. Energetically, I applied myself to my task, thoroughly cleaning his finger of any remaining wetness.

Suddenly, Stefan pulled us away from the wall and deposited me on the floor. He manipulated my body onto my hands and knees with strong hands. I stuck my ass up in the air, eager for this new position.

Stefan sank to his knees behind me and picked up again where he left off. His heavy balls slapped against my ass as he seated himself fully inside of me. I had been right to want this position as it allowed him to penetrate me so deeply I thought I would faint.

"I love your ass," he growled. "It's so soft and plump." He emphasized his words by bringing his hand down hard on the tender flesh.

I jolted forward at the impact, but I could swear the pain went straight to my clit. His hand ran softly over the area he hit as if appreciating his handiwork.

"Really, you should take pride, Elena. Your body is absolutely…succulent. You're just so tiny and curvy and tight. Fuck, you make me so horny," Stefan said.

The strength of his thrusts impossibly increased and my arms gave way. I crashed forwards, wailing at the overwhelming pleasure. Stefan merely grabbed my hips and pulled me backwards to meet his pistoning cock.

"Who do you belong to, Elena?" he demanded.

"You," the answer came without a moment of hesitation.

"Who is pounding your pretty pussy?" Stefan said harshly, moving his hips in a circle that made me cry out in exquisite agony.

"You are," I wailed.

Stefan began to kiss my neck and back. His tongue laved wet trails along my spine. It was hardly a surprise when a few moments later he sank his teeth into my neck. What was a surprise was my reaction to it.

I came immediately and powerfully. Never had I felt pleasure like this. My mind seemed to float away into la-la land, while my body continued to quiver and shake. I screamed myself hoarse as I tightened around his cock.

The contracting walls of my pussy milked Stefan's dick and within moments he was bursting inside of me. His fangs remained buried in my flesh long after he had stopped drinking, and he simply rode out his orgasm.

Somewhat cruelly, Stefan's hand sneaked down beneath me to toy with my clitoris. The extra stimulation was too much, and I came again, only moments after the first one had ended. Tears fell from my eyes, dripping onto the immaculate carpet. Losing all control of my muscles, I collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh, Elena," Stefan said, leaning to lie on the floor beside me. "What am I going to do with you?'

He looked shaken, both physically and emotionally. It had been an extraordinarily hot fuck so it only made sense that he looked a little winded. What struck me was that he looked confused emotionally as well. Even now I was more than a simple fuck to him. It was what I actually meant that was the hard part.

"What are you going to do with me? I keep asking the same question regarding you," I answered sadly.

**A/N: So, compared to Every Student, this is not my best work. I wrote this in a couple of hours because I had a lot of Stefan and Elena angst that I needed to release. I want evil Stefan to fall in love with Elena! The scene where he caught her was the most chemistry they have ever had. Ever. I liked it more than the training Delena scene (yeah, I know that's not a popular opinion.)**

**Even though it's not my best and it is S/E, do you like it? What do you all think? Review!**


End file.
